Hidden Chronicles
Hidden Chronicles is a game on Facebook. It was launched January 4th, 2012. In December 2011 they started advertising it in their facebook page by launching some Mini Games. The game can be played in different languages, the language can be set by clicking on the little globe icon ( ) in the upper right corner. There is also a button for help where you find answers of frequently asked questions and a link to the official forums as well as the official zynga support. The Player The player is introduced to be the nephiew or niece of the late Geoffrey Ramsey. They Player is the heir of the Estate with his new home Ramsey Manor. Their is no avatar given for the player. Emma is the first who talks to the player, after clicking on Ramsey Manor. Later on other Characters will be introduced to the game as well. The player is told to be a guardian, which means he has special abilities to see the history of an object by just touching it. Neighbors Players can add their friends as Neighbors in Hidden Chronicles. They Neighbors can then visit each other, leave Secret Packages on the others Estate, challenge each other in a game of FastFind and send each other gifts. For visiting the player gets Daily Rewards such as Estate Coins, Energy and Reputation. Scenes & Hidden Objects The main goal of Hidden Chronicles is to find objects in several Scenes and earn Trophies for them. The faster and more accurate the player is, the higher is his score. There is also a little timer in the right upper corner and if he continuously finds objects (without clicking on wrong things) before the timer ends it will multiply the base score by the number given under the timer (7 is the highest so far). Every time he clicks on a wrong place the combo-count will start again. Currency There are two kinds of currency in Hidden Chronicles: Estate Coins and Estate Cash. Coins are the main currency, but Cash remains the only way to fully oopen all options. They are used to Explore more land on the Estate, unlock new Scenes and buying things from the Marketplace. Trophies Trophies can be earned by playing Scenes several times and earn points for being fast and accurate in finding the hidden objects. Acquiring trophies allows you to explore more regions of your property. Levels As a player progresses through Hidden Chronicles, they will earn Experience Points, which in turn will earn them levels. Quests A quest in Hidden Chronicles is a series of tasks for a player to complete. Successful completion is rewarded with a bonus, usually coins, CP and sometimes items or new Scenes. Some quest hava a limited time for completion, and are removed if not completed before they expire. Some quests require a minimum level. Events From time to time there may be Events to Celebrate a special time or the year something like that. During this time special items are offered in the market that can be purchased for a limited time. Sometimes also special gifts like the Luxurious Cabana are given to the player if he logs on during that time. See Also *Ramsey Manor *Estate Gallery HC Welcome Screen.png|Welcome Screen on first startup HC First Look.png|First look of your estate Category:Gameplay